


Disney Gay Smut

by weirdwriter13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Disney, Disney References, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Gaston (Disney), Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, gay disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwriter13/pseuds/weirdwriter13
Summary: A series of Dinsney Gay Smut with unlikely couples.Many characters have to cheat on their partners
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney), Eric/Gaston (Disney), Eric/Triton (Disney), Gaston/Tarzan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Disney Gay Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Eric & Triton

“So how are you adjusting to the legs?”   
“They are tolerable, but anything to see you and Ariel for the day.”   
Triton walked a long the beach, stumbling on his muscled legs, his large thighs rippling in the morning sun.   
When Tritons legs first appeared, the absence of his tail left him completely naked, so he had to magic some rags to cover him up. Eric had been so unfortunate, or fortunate, to have seen everything before it was covered.   
“Do you know why i wanted to visit today?”  
“No, whys that?”   
“I want to check that you are treating my daughter right”  
“And how do you propose I do that?”  
“This is how i want you to treat my daughter.”   
A hand closed around Erics neck and slammed him into the cliff they were walking alongside. Taken by surprise, Eric said “What are you doing!”  
“Showing you how to treat Ariel right.”  
The Kings lips pressed into Eric’s neck and his beard nuzzled against Eric’s stubble. 

Eric lifted Tritons chin and brought him into a kiss, they aggressively made out for several minutes. Eric bent down and removed his trousers, as Triton removed Erics shirt. When he removed the shirt, the King started to tenderly suck on the mans nipples upon his muscled chest. Eric ran his hands through Tritons hair and the King let out a small moan.   
“Ugh, yes daddy.”   
Triton kissed all the way down his chest and licked Erics v-line, till he got to his boxers, he grabbed the bulge that petruded from the white boxers and immediately tore them off, Erics dick hit him in the face, brushing against his lips. Without a second thought, the King took Erics penis in his mouth and started to bob his head quickly on it.   
“Stop daddy, Im gonna, Im gonna-“   
Triton stopped sucking, and he started to kiss Eric again, as they kissed, Eric blindly reached for the Kings 8 inch that was already sticking out from behind the rags, he threw aside the rag and started pumping the dick. When it had become fully erect, Triton ordered “Turn around Baby.” Eric did as he was told, the King lined up with his tight bubble butt and rammed into it. As he grinded into Eric, he kissed his back tenderly and sucked on his earlobe.   
“Go harder daddy” And he did, going deeper and harder, Triton released his full load into Eric and Eric let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Triton turned Eric arround, he placed a tender kiss on the corner of Erics quivering lips and whispered   
“We must go to Ariel now.”


End file.
